<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chaos (Dream smp group chat) by I_love_mcr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100962">Chaos (Dream smp group chat)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_mcr/pseuds/I_love_mcr'>I_love_mcr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Anarchist Technoblade, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Arsonist Niki | Nikihashu, Arsonist Ranboo, Arsonist Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Arsonist Tubbo, Author is a Ranboo Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood Prince Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Chatting &amp; Messaging, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Immortal Badboyhalo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Orphan Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Sam | Awesamdude, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Teacher Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wither Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_mcr/pseuds/I_love_mcr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be bad but here we go. Rated teen for language<br/>Dream created a new group chat<br/>Dream added Sapnap and 11 more<br/>Dream: hello<br/>Sapnap: these names are boring<br/>Tommy: ^<br/>Eret: This was a mistake.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Sapnap, Eret &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Noah Brown &amp; Clay | Dream, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Zak Ahmed &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed &amp; Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story. Constructed criticisms welcome. Also I have horrred spelling if see something spelled wrong dont feel rude to point it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dream created a new group chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dream added Sapnap and 11 others</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dream</strong>:hello</p><p><strong>Sapnap</strong>: these names are boring</p><p><strong> Tommy</strong>: ^</p><p><strong>Eret</strong>: this is a mistake</p><p><strong> Dream</strong>: I see that now</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy renamed Technoblade to bitch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Sapnap renamed bitch to Blood god </strong>
</p><p><strong>Tommy</strong>: i liked his name as bitch🙁</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap renamed Tommy to Child </strong>
</p><p><strong>Child</strong>: I'm not a child</p><p>
  <strong>Child renamed Child to Big man</strong>
</p><p><strong> Big man</strong>: there</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Blood god renamed Big man to Loud child. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is offline</strong>
</p><p><strong> Loud child</strong>:hey that's rude</p><p><strong> Tubbo</strong>: but he isn't wrong</p><p>
  <strong> Loud child renamed Tubbo to Beeboy </strong>
</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: true</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap renamed Eret to strawberry dress</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Strawberry dress renamed Strawberry dress to Bi king</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>: better</p><p>
  <strong>Loud child renamed Awesamdude to Father figure 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap renamed Philza to Father figure 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Loud child renamed Sapnap to Arson</strong>
</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: very true</p><p><strong>Loud</strong> <strong>child</strong>:WHAT</p><p><strong>Arson</strong> : nothing </p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo renamed Drem to Homless telatuby</strong>
</p><p><strong>Homless telatuby</strong>: I HAVE A HOUSE</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Ranboo you smell that?</p><p><strong>Ranboo</strong>: yeah I do</p><p><strong>Homless telatuby</strong>: smell what</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Bullshit.</p><p><strong>Ranboo</strong>: bullshit</p><p><strong>Fundy</strong>: f in the chat for dream</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>:f</p><p>
  <strong>Loud child:f</strong>
</p><p><strong>Nikki</strong>:f</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>:f</p><p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>:f</p><p><strong>Wilbur</strong>:f</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>:f</p><p><strong>Georgenotfound:</strong>f</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>:f</p><p>
  <strong>Homeless telatuby renamed Homeless telatuby to Dream</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arson renamed Dream to Homeless blob</strong>
</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: FUCK YOU</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: 🙁</p><p>
  <strong>Arson added Dad</strong>
</p><p><strong>Homeless blob: </strong>shit shit shit shit shit shit shit</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: Who messed with my son? I just want to talk. :)</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: dream did</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: @<strong>Homeless blob</strong> I just want to talk :)</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: I'm sorry Sapnap</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was up for only around 2 hours and already 14 hits😁! Can someone tell me what hits do?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Loud child renamed Ranboo to Ranbow</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Wilbur renamed Ranboob to Walmart t3cnoblad3</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bi king</strong>
  <strong> renamed Walmart t3chnoblad3 to Blood prince</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: why is this my name</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: that is because you like technoblade but not as blood thirsty</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: ...I'm going to take that as a compliment</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: you should</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arson renamed Wilbur to Dirty crime boy</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Dirty crime boy</strong>: tru3</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dirty cime boy renamed Dirty crime boy to Dirty crim3 boy</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dirty crim3 boy renamed Niki to R3j3ct 3-girl</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p><b>R3j3ct 3-girl</b>: I like but why is there 3s not es </p>
<p>
  <strong>R3j3ct 3-girl renamed R3j3ct 3-girl to Reject 3-girl</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Dirty crim3 boy</strong>: <em>I am in first 3arth, in s3ond heaven, I app3ar two tim3s in w33k. You can only s33 m3 onc3 in a </em><em>y3ar, although I'm in th3 middl3 of s3a.</em></p>
<p><strong>Dirty crim3 boy</strong>:<em> Th3r3for it is to pow3rful to und3r 3stimat3.</em></p>
<p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: what the fuck</p>
<p><strong>Dad</strong>: language</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>:i can translate</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>:<em>I am in first earth, in seond heaven, I appear two times in week. You can only see me once in a </em><em>year, although I'm in the middle of sea.</em></p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>:<em> Therefor it is to powerful to under estimate. Th</em><em>e</em> answer is e</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood prince is offline</strong>
</p>
<p><b>Reject e-girl</b>: where did he get the flare for dramatics</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: my mentor</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood prince is offline</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: who is his mentor</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Blood god</strong>: I'm his mentor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood god is offline </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might update everyday. I cant promise it but I will try.<br/>This idea is form tumblr. The person's name is Jamie Bluewind.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>⚠️Trigger warning⚠️</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Mentions of bullying</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Homeless</strong><strong> blob</strong>: @<strong>Arson</strong> where did you learn to fight like how can you fight that well</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arson is online</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: that is a long story</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bi king is online</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: you don't have to tell them if you don't want to they will understand. you want to come over and cuddle.</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: Mate, you don't have to tell us we'll understand if you don't want to</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>:Child, you don't tell us if your uncomfortable</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: i would love to i trust them enough to tell them</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: <strong>@Dad </strong>can i go to Eret's "house"</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dad is online</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Dad</strong>: sure but check with Skeppy too</p>
<p>
  <strong>Arson added Papa</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>:<strong> @Papa </strong>can i go to Eret's "house"</p>
<p><strong>Papa</strong>: 0f (0urs3 y0u (@n</p>
<p><strong>Dad</strong>: close enough "of course you can"</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: i'll send the car to pick you up.</p>
<p><strong>Arson: </strong>"car"</p>
<p><em> <strong>Later</strong> </em> <strong> on</strong></p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: so here is the story</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: when i was in middle school i was bullied the only way to go home without being hurt to bad was to...</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: fight them so it was always a gamble on whether i would have more hurt or less of course dad would report it to school and i would tell the teachers but they didn't care so it went on everyday until we moved we thought it would get better... it only got worse at the new school i meet Eret we became friends i didn't tell him about the bullying until he found me bet up and helped me so i told him what had been happening, he stopped the bullying </p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: so ya that happened</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Beeboy is online </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Loud child is online</strong>
</p>
<p><b>Blood prince</b>: TRAMA BUDDIES </p>
<p><b>Loud child</b>: TRAMA BUDDIES</p>
<p><b>Beeboy</b>: TRAMA BUDDIES</p>
<p><b>Blood prince</b>: Jinks</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: fuck ya TRAMA BUDDIES</p>
<p>
  <strong>Father figure 1 is online </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Father figure 2 is online </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: NO</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: NO</p>
<p>
  <b>Dirty crim3 boy is online</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Blood god is online </b>
</p>
<p><b>Dirty crim3 boy</b>: Y3S</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: WILBUT NO </p>
<p><strong>Dirty crim3 boy</strong>: WILBUR Y3S</p>
<p><strong>Blood god<em>:</em></strong> listen to Phil you simp</p>
<p>
  <strong>Blood god renamed Dirty crim3 boy to Simp</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>20 minutes</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> <em>later</em></strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>:are we just going ignore the 20 minutes of silence </p>
<p><strong>Simp</strong>: y3s w3 ar3</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: ok also</p>
<p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: what do you mean "house" and "car"</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: well my house is more of as a castle and the car is more of a limousine. my family is just rich.</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: no their not just rich your royal</p>
<p><strong>Bi king</strong>: no we're not </p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: you guys are related to the royals of Eonia</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: how do you know this child</p>
<p><strong>Arson</strong>: I did research</p>
<p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: you never do research for my papers</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if this was a bad chapter but here it is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream has a brother?????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took forever to write but here it is. Hope you enjoy😁.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA - Father figure 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Awesamdude - Father figure 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Georgenotfound-💤💤</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo - Blood prince</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Technoblade - Blood god</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sapnap - Arson</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy - Loud child</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo - Bee boy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dream - Homeless blob</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Badboyhalo - Dad</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skeppy - Papa</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fundy - Fury</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wilbur- Simp</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nikki - Reject e-girl</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Eret - Bi king</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Foolish - Chandelier</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Captain Puffy - Puffy</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Homeless blob is online</b>
</p><p><b>Homless blob</b>: is this what he always is on<br/><b></b></p><p>
  <b>Blood god is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood prince is online </b>
</p><p><b>Blood god</b>: What? Who are you?</p><p><b>Blood prince</b>: what who are you</p><p><b>Homeless blob</b>: I am dream's brother foolish I guess he didn't tell you about me</p><p><b>Blood god</b>: No he didnt.</p><p><b>Blood prince</b>: no he didn't</p><p><b>Homeless blob</b>: how are you doing that</p><p><b>Blood god</b>: Doing what?</p><p><b>Blood prince</b>: doing what</p><p><b>Homless blob</b>: saying the same thing at the same time</p><p><b>Blood god</b>: We don't know what you are talking about.</p><p><b>Blood prince</b>: we dont know what you are talking about</p><p><b>Homless blob</b>: I'm just gonna</p><p>
  <b>Homless blob added Foolish</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson renamed Foolish to Chandelier</b>
</p><p><b>Chandelier</b>: ...I feel kinda made fun of but o shall ignore it for the opportunity to make new friends:)</p><p>
  <b>Puffy hacked into the group chat</b>
</p><p><b>Puffy</b>: I'm stealing him now he is my little duckling</p><p><b>Chandelier</b>: ok<b></b></p><p><strong>Homless blob</strong>: fussjcuskpapdjbdyxusjej</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: how dare the steal my phone what is wrong with you</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online </strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: At lest he has a house in minecraft unlike you who doesn't and it's your server.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: at lest he has a house in minecraft unlike you who doesn't and it's your server</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is offline </strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Blood prince is offline </b>
</p><p><b>Chandelier</b>: does this happen often</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Father figure 2 is online </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Father figure 1 is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>💤💤 is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Loud child is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bee boy is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dad is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Papa is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Furry is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Simp is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reject e-girl is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bi king is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>💤💤:</strong> yes</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>:yes</p><p><strong>Papa</strong>: ¥3$</p><p><strong>Furry</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Simp</strong>: y3s</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>: yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jail?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Father figure 1 is </strong> <b>online</b></p><p>
  <strong>Dad is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: <strong>@Reject e-girl</strong> why are you in jail</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: <strong>@Arson</strong> please you didn't pull Nikki into comiting arson</p><p>
  <strong>Reject e-girl is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arson is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: it wasn't just me and Sapnap</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: it wasnt just me and Nikki</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: who else commits arson</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: its not who you would ever guess</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: who Tubbo</p><p>
  <strong>Beeboy is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: yup i went with them burning shit down is more fun then i thought it would be fun</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: you doubted us</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: you doubted us</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: who is balling you guys out</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: don't worry my dad is coming to get us now </p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: much do i owe him</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: he said not to worry about </p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: no i insist</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: dad said as long as i had fun you guys don't have to pay him back for him bailing Nikki and Sapnap and who know burning down villages was fun</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: we did</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: we did</p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: he also said that if we commit arson again to not get caught</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: i can get behind that</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: next time you commit arson bring me, Badboyhalo, Philza, or <strong>@Beeboy</strong>'s dad</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: who is your dad <strong>@Beeboy</strong></p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: Jschlatt</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: ok thank you </p><p><strong>Beeboy</strong>: np</p><p><strong>Loud child is </strong> <b>online</b></p><p><strong>Loud</strong> <strong>child</strong>: GIVE ME MY DISCS BACK YOU HOMELESS GREEN TELETUBBY</p><p>
  <b>Homeless blob is online</b>
</p><p><strong>Homeless</strong> <strong>blob</strong>: IM NOT HOMELESS YOU BITCH CHILD</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: LANGUAGE YOU MUFFIN HEAD</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: sorry bad</p><p><strong>Homeless</strong> <strong>blob</strong>: NO THEY'RE MINE NOW</p><p>
  <strong>Father figure 2 is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Father figure</strong> <strong>2</strong>: dream give him his discs back</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: fine</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <strong>god</strong>: Your house is the prison so, technically you do but you are confined to one room.</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <strong>prince</strong>: your house is the prison so technically you do but you are confined to one room</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arson renamed Puffy to Sheep</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Furry is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Fury</strong>: <strong>@Bi king</strong> i want cuddles</p><p>
  <strong>Bi king is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>: do you want me to come over or do you want come over to mine?</p><p><strong>Furry</strong>: can you come over</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong> of course i'm on my way. do you want me to stop at the store to get chocolate?</p><p><strong>Fury</strong>: if you dont mind</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>: if i minded i wouldn't have asked.</p><p><strong>Furry</strong>: thank you Eret</p><p><strong>Bi king</strong>: no problem</p><p>
  <strong>Arson renamed Fury to What did the fox say</strong>
</p><p><strong>What did the fox say</strong>: i dont care any more</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: are you ok fundy</p><p><strong>What did the fox say</strong>: ya i just dont feel well</p><p>
  <strong>Simp is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Simp</strong>: g3t w3ll soon my son</p><p><strong>What did the fox say</strong>: i will</p><p>
  <strong>Dad changed the chat name to Chaos</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To make up for me being gone take this longer chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 《☆~6~☆》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New chats???</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need some chat names for the smaller chats.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ranboo created a new chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo named new chat TOMMY STOP</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Ranboo added Tubbo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ranboo added Tommy</b>
</p><p><strong>Ranboo</strong>:Tommy stop drinking milk you are lactose intolerant </p><p><strong>Tommy: </strong>Yeah LACTOSE intolerant not milk intolerance </p><p><strong>Tommy</strong>: idiot</p><p><strong>Tubbo</strong>:.....</p><p><strong>Ranboo</strong>:.....</p><p><strong>Tommy: </strong>WHAT!?!?!??!!??!?!</p><p><strong>Ranboo: </strong> how are you still alive </p><p><strong>Tubbo: h</strong>ow are you still alive</p><p><strong>Tommy</strong>:AHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p><p><strong>Tommy:  </strong>STTTOOOPPPP</p><p><strong>Tommy: </strong>IS THAT YOUR FUCKING SUPERPOWER</p><p><strong>TOMMY</strong>: SENDING THE SAME SHIT AT THE SAME TIME AS OTHER PEOPLE </p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: calm down tommy its not that big of a deal</p><p><b>Tubbo</b>: calm down tommy it's not that big of a deal</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: YOU'RE STILL DOING IT</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: STOP THAT YOUR FREAKING ME OUT</p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: fine</p><p><b>Tubbo</b>: fine tommy</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: thank you and i still going to drink milk</p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: NO YOU WILL GET SICK</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: no I'm LACTOSE intolerant not milk intolerant</p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: if you dont stop drinking milk I will come over there, take the milk and cuddle with you</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: fine but I still want cuddles</p><p><b>Tubbo</b>: can i have cuddles too</p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: we all can meet up at tommy's house</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: I'm good with that</p><p><b>Tubbo</b>: same</p><p><b>Ranboo</b>: CUDDLE TIME</p><p><b>Tommy</b>: CUDDLE TIME</p><p><b>Tubbo</b>: CUDDLE TIME</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tubbo is offline</strong>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Chaos </em> </b>
</p><p><b> <em>💤💤</em> </b> <b> is online </b></p><p><b>💤💤</b>: are we just going to ignore how this chat has been quiet for like 30 minutes</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online </strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood god:</strong> Yes.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: yes</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is offline </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is offline </strong>
</p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: ok</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 《☆~7~☆》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New chat and Character??? Credits to Lynn'sGalloxy for this idea that will stick for the rest of the story.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is this funny or do i need to up my game? People actually it already has 84 kudos and 810 hits!?!?!?!? Hits are how many people have read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>Chaos</em> </b>
</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <b> prince is online</b></p><p><b>Blood</b> <strong>prince</strong>: sguig7dhfgkjhaerhjb hi</p><p><strong>Blood god is </strong> <b>online</b></p><p><b>Blood god</b>: Who are you, you aren't The Blood Prince?</p><p><strong>💤💤 is </strong> <b>online</b></p><p>
  <b>Loud child is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bee boy is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Father figure 1 is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Father figure 2 is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Dad is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Papa is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Puffy is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chandelier is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Arson is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What did the fox say is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Simp is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Reject e-girl is online</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Bi king is online</b>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: give Ranboo his phone back now</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <strong>prince</strong>: but i dont want to </p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: and why is that you have your own phone</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: if you wanted you could have just asked me and i would have added you</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: how has Ranboo not jumped you yet he jumped me right after i took his phone</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: he is asleep</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: i am now at my house he cant get me here</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong> i now know where you are</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: -Ranboo</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: shit shit shddghfhdbuhsgoidnhzjetijmzetnijgnms im back</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: language</p><p><b>Homeless</b><strong> blob</strong>: tommy the mom and responsible friend</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: no one asked you dream</p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: are you okay sap</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: ya i just need to burn somthing</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: can i come</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: can i come too</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: sure</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <b>prince</b>: have fun</p><p><strong>Loud</strong> <strong>child</strong>: dont get caught or i will ground you</p><p><b>Loud child</b>: yes that applies to you two also</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: but we are older then you</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: Did I stutter Sapnap?</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: yes sir</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: thats what i thought</p><p>
  <b>Loud child added Purpled</b>
</p><p><b>Loud child renamed Purpled to Man Behind The </b> <b>Slaughter</b></p><p><b>Man Behind The Slaughter</b>: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: calm down we know you love fnaf</p><p><b>Father figure 1</b>: GO TO SLEEP IT IS 11:00</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p><strong><b>Man Behind The </b><b>Slaughter</b></strong>: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p><strong><b>Arson</b></strong>: SLEEP US FOR THE WEAK</p><p><strong><b>Reject e-girl</b></strong>: SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 《☆~8~☆》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fork?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chaos</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Homeless blob is online</b>
</p><p><b>Homeless blob</b>: ellooo</p><p>
  <strong>Loud child is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: who are you that isn't dream</p><p><b>Homeless blob</b>: correct this is his sister </p><p>
  <strong>Bee boy is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: hiiii drista</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: ellooooo Tubbo</p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: heyy drist</p><p><b>Homeless blob</b>: haii ranran</p><p>
  <strong>Dirty crim3 boy is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dirty crim3 boy</strong>: DRISTA GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: no🖤</p><p><b>Blood</b> <strong> god is online</strong></p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Like this kid.</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: thank you</p><p><strong>Loud child</strong>: thats what you get dream</p><p><strong>Dirty crim3 </strong><strong>boy</strong>: shut the fuck up tommy</p><p>
  <strong>Dad is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: language</p><p>
  <strong>Dad is offline</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: operation fork</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: aye aye captain</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Send us a video.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: send us a video</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: sent a video ( the video shows Drista chasing Dream down with a fork with Tommy in the background just sitting there like a disappointed mother. While Ranboo and Tubbo yelling "SAY THAT HIS EYES ARE ON THEIR LAST CANNON DEATH.")</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Get him.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: get him</p><p><strong>💤💤 is </strong> <b>online</b></p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: what did i miss</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Read up.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: read up</p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: ok</p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: hello drista</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: ello george </p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: what are you doing</p><p><strong>Homeless blob</strong>: im chasing after dream with a fork</p><p><strong>💤💤</strong>: ok</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 《☆~9~☆》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When you get hit with motivation at school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>TOMMY STOP</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy added Purpled</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ranboo renamed Tommy to Mama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mama renamed Ranboo to Child 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mama renamed Tubbo to Child 2 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mama renamed Purpled to Child 3</strong>
</p><p><b>BloodMama renamed the chat to </b> <em> <b>Minors only</b> </em></p><p><b>Mama</b>: welcome to this chaotic chat</p><p><strong>Child 1</strong>: (pretend he said hi in enderman)</p><p><strong>Child 2</strong>: cant you be like a normal human for once</p><p><strong>Child 1</strong>: bold of you to assume im human </p><p><strong>Child 3</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>Mama</strong>: did you not know</p><p><b>Child 3</b>: obvious not </p><p><strong>Child 1</strong>: sorry?</p><p>
  <em> <b>Chaos</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Father figure 1 is online</b>
</p><p><b>Father figure 1</b>: <strong>@Blood prince</strong> explan why i just got a call from the police department </p><p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood</strong> <strong>god</strong>: What I thought I thoth him how to get away from the cops.</p><p>
  <b>Father figure 2 is online</b>
</p><p><b>Father figure 1</b>: you did WHAT</p><p><b>Father figure 2</b>: you did WHAT</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: That's our thing.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: thats our thing</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: why are you in jail</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: i regret nothing</p><p>Bee<strong> boy is online</strong></p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: thats because you cant remember what you should regret</p><p>
  <strong>Arson is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Reject e-girl is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: are you saying that he should regret coming with us</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: are you saying that he should regret coming with us</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: yes</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: and why is that</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: we committed arson</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: ok whats that got to do with Ranboo</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: i was getting to that</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: he came with us we set a village on fire and he just stood there smiling while watching it burn</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: ok but why did they call me</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: well you are at the top of my emergency contact list </p><p><b>Father figure 1</b>: what about your parents</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: cant be there if i dont have any</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Oh.</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: touch him and I will kill you</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: You're good kid.</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: You thought I was going to hurt him, i would never.</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: i cant tell if you are being sarcastic or not</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: Good.</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: ok but why didn't you follow sapnap Nikki and tubbo</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: i was watching the fire</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: i never noticed how pretty it was</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: whatever possessed you should possess you more often</p><p><strong>Father figure 1</strong>: SAPNAP</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA created a new chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA added Technoblade and 2 more</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tommy renamed Tommy to Big man</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA renamed Wilbur to Music child</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA renamed Technoblade to Blood child</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA renamed Tommy to Big man child</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ph1LzA renamed the chat to <em>Sbi family</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Music child renamed Ph1LzA to Dadza</strong>
</p><p><b>Dadza</b>: why</p><p><strong>Music child</strong>: b3cous3 you ar3 our dad</p><p><strong>Dadza</strong>: im honored </p><p><strong>Blood child</strong>: Good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 《☆~10~☆》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHAT?????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for being gone so long I have no excuse for it. But here is a new chapter😁!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Blood prince is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: funny story </p><p>
  <strong>Reject e-girl is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Arson is online</strong>
</p><p><b>Bee boy</b> <strong> is online</strong></p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FUNNY</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: NOTHING ABOUT THIS IS FUNNY</p><p><strong>Tubbo</strong>: everything about this is funny</p><p>
  <strong>Blood god is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dad is online</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Father figure 2 is online</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: what happened</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: someone wasn't looking where they were going and a car hit them and the first thing they did was say "Try harder next time" then perseded to stand you are walk away</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: someone wasn't looking where they were going and a car hit them and the first thing they did was say "Try harder next time" then perseded to stand you are walk away</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: What did I say to do when you get hit by a car?</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: play dead</p><p><strong>Blood god</strong>: What did you do?</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: not play dead</p><p><strong>Father figure 2</strong>: how many times has this happened</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: if a had a nickel for everytime i have been hit by a car i would have two nickels that may not be enough to get chicken nuggets but its weird it happened twice</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: WERE ARE YOU</p><p><strong>Bee boy</strong>: at school</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: WHY RANBOO LITTERLY GOT HIT BY A CAR</p><p><strong>Reject e-girl</strong>: we have exams</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: and i would rather not have eo make them up</p><p><strong>Dad</strong>: you could die</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: ranboo just looked at his phone and said"I cant die soooo"</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: why you expose me</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: you litterly expose me all the time</p><p><strong>Blood prince</strong>: would you like me to do it again</p><p><strong>Arson</strong>: dont you dare</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cliffhanger. What do you think Ranboo is going to say that Sap doesn't want him to? Put your answers in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggestions are appreciated and considered. If I do you your idea I will credit you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>